


lay all your love on me

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: Bucky wakes up to an empty bed and goes to look for Steve so he can be cuddled.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With all the self-isolation going on I was feeling extremely touch-starved and decided to write some self-indulgent cuddles. 
> 
> Beta'd by [moonythejedi394](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi394), who yelled at me when they read that Bucky was wearing only plain navy boxer briefs. I changed it to space-themed, I hope you're happy now. <3
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Abba.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bucky wakes up that morning, it’s to an empty bed. He stretches out on the huge bed, kicks the sheets away from his body. It’s summer and even though it's still early in the morning (at least for Bucky), it's too hot to be sleeping with covers. They are already starting to cling to his legs and it's uncomfortable.

He flops an arm towards the nightstand and pats around with his hand, not looking, until he can feel his phone. He grabs it and drags his arm back. Even that is exhausting. He squints at the bright display and scolds past-him for not turning the brightness down before going to sleep last night. But then again, past-him was distracted by a certain blonde beefcake tackling him into the bed. Bucky is honestly surprised his phone made it safely onto the nightstand and wasn't lost somewhere between the sheets or on the floor. 

When his eyes have finally adjusted to the brightness, the numbers tell him that it's currently 9:46 in the morning. For him that’s early, but for his boyfriend it would be late. He probably is back again from his morning run with Sam. Bucky hopes that Steve is making him some breakfast, after last night’s rough handling, he deserves to be pampered. 

He stares up at the ceiling, limbs stretched away from his body in all directions, and wonders if Steve would go as far as to bring him breakfast in bed. Gods, he hopes so because he doesn't feel like moving right now. He wiggles his ass on the mattress a bit and revels in the slight soreness he feels. Last night Steve really threw all cautions out the window (or bedroom) and gave it to Bucky good. 

Bucky closes his eyes again and grins, remembering how Steve had quite literally carried him from the front door to their bedroom, throwing him onto the mattress, before quickly stripping out of his clothes and diving after Bucky. Steve had taken his sweet time with him, slowly peeled him out of his clothes, teasing him with light touches everywhere except where Bucky had most wanted him. 

Gods, sometimes Steve can be a real tease, pressing light kisses and touches to his skin for hours while not going anywhere near his dick or ass. And Bucky hates that he loves it.

When Steve had finally decided to pay attention to his dick, it took only three strokes of his frankly very big hand before Bucky was moaning out loud and coming all over his stomach.

Steve had stared at him, his eyes shining with pride and his lips pulled into a wide smile. After that, it all was a blur for Bucky. Steve had quickly prepped him, made sure he was stretched enough to take his cock, before sliding in. He waited until Bucky gave him the go-ahead and then did not hold back. He had pounded Bucky into the mattress, his hands gripping Bucky's thighs, holding them wide open. Bucky had had his hands wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, holding on, while his boyfriend fucked him hard.

After Bucky had come again, this time untouched, only from his boyfriend continuously hitting his prostate, it only took a few more quick thrusts before Steve came, with a low groan muffled in Bucky’s neck. They had laid there for a few moments, coming down from their orgasms. 

Steve had cleaned them up before getting back into bed, pulling Bucky close to him. They had fallen asleep soon after that, tangled together in the sheets.

And now it’s morning and Bucky is alone in bed. If he pouts a little, well, nobody is there to see it. He huffs a bit, decides to wait a few more minutes in case Steve does turn up with breakfast. But when after fifteen minutes there is no sign of Steve or food, Bucky decides to get up, even if he doesn't like it. 

He wanders into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, washing any last signs of last night off his body, taking extra good care of his hair, shampooing it in before rinsing the suds out and conditioning it. He huffs at Steve's 3-in-1 shower gels as if they are at fault for this whole situation. This whole situation being Steve not being in bed and cuddling Bucky.

Bucky pouts all the way through drying himself off, gently rubbing the towel over his head, trying to get as much water out as possible. He walks back into the bedroom and grabs a pair of space-themed boxer briefs from the dresser, pulling them on before wandering out into the living room. 

The sun filtering through the curtains bathes the entire room in deep golden light and Bucky smiles. He's glad that he pushed for a house with huge windows on every side of the house because he loves how pretty the rooms look with natural light in it. Also, Steve is an artist and prefers to draw with natural light and Bucky knows that Steve's only goal while house hunting was to make sure Bucky was completely in love with it. So Bucky made sure that the house they chose was one that his boyfriend would also love. 

The boyfriend in question is not in the living room and Bucky stomps his foot and pouts again before shuffling into the kitchen. Where his boyfriend is sitting at the island, clad only in a pair of tight briefs. His head is cushioned on his arms, and he is fast asleep. Bucky raises an eyebrow in disbelief. What the fuck? Steve would rather sleep in the kitchen than come back to bed to him? Bucky scowls, stomps over to Steve and prods him in the shoulder. No reaction. Bucky places a hand on Steve's shoulder and shakes him. 

Steve lets out a disgruntled noise before opening his eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight. “Wha’?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Why are you not in bed cuddling me?” Bucky asks and huffs again. He places both hands at his waist and stares down at Steve. He hopes he looks angry, but judging by the dopey look Steve gives him, he probably doesn't. 

Steve sits up and slowly blinks around the kitchen. “I honestly have no idea,” he says and turns back to Bucky. “Let's go cuddle.”

He hops down from the barstool and takes Bucky's hand, pulling him along to the bedroom.

As soon as they're through the door, Steve closes it and attaches himself to Bucky's back, arms coming up around his waist to pull him flush against his body. He buries his head in Bucky’s neck and presses soft little kisses to the still a bit sleep-warm skin there. 

“Must've fallen asleep while debating whether or not to make coffee,” Steve mumbles against Bucky's neck. “I'm sorry I wasn't here to cuddle you, sweetheart.”

Bucky giggles in return and leans his head back against Steve's shoulder. “It’s okay. You're here now,” he whispers and turns his head to the side, seeking out Steve's lips with his own. 

They meet in a slow kiss, enjoying the closeness before Steve pulls back. He grins at Bucky and pulls him the rest of the way to the bed.

“Now let's cuddle.”

They fall into the sheets together, immediately tangling their limbs together. Bucky pillows his head on Steve’s left pec with his ear right over his heart, the steady beat lulling him into a slumber. One leg is thrown over Steve’s thighs, one arm caught between Steve's back and the mattress, his other arm lazily thrown over his waist. Steve wraps one arm around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him in even tighter, the other arm goes down, hand gripping Bucky's thigh, pulling it up a bit more.

Bucky traces random patterns onto Steve’s stomach, watching the muscles occasionally jump with the light touch. He closes his eyes and focused on the rise and fall of Steve's chest, on the soft little puffs of air coming out of his mouth, the beat of his heart. 

This, right here, is where Bucky feels safest. Completely wrapped up in his boyfriend, his only focus being Steve, everything else shut out. And he knows for a fact that this right here is what Steve loves the most, too. Just being together, being as close as possible, being able to just hold onto Bucky and breathe. They've discovered early on in their relationship that while they both love the sex, this is what they love most. Being wrapped up in each other, holding on as tight as they can, focusing on each little movement and sound the other makes. Just them, and nothing else. Until the end of the line.


	2. Art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [cruria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruria/pseuds/Cruria) made art for this little fic! Thank you so much, I am very in love with this! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them! They're so cute! Bucky's space boxers! I'm in love with this!

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody stay safe and stay home!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07).


End file.
